marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Island: Deadly Foes Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Stefano Caselli | CoverArtist2 = Frank Martin Jr. | Quotation = That's it. I tried to do this the classy way, but he wouldn't back off. Let's face it... there's only one way this was ever gonna end. You should be flattered, Randy, old pal. I charge the Kingpin five figures to kill somebody. But you, I'm gonna do for free. | Speaker = Hobgoblin | StoryTitle1 = Out of the Picture | Writer1_1 = Dan Slott | Writer1_2 = Christos N. Gage | Penciler1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Inker1_1 = Giuseppe Camuncoli | Colourist1_1 = David Curiel | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Stephen Wacker | Synopsis1 = Norah Winters shows disappointment when she sees that Betty Brant has actually beat them to the Spider-Island story. Unbeknownst to Norah, she is being spied upon by Phil Urich who is jealous of her relationship with Randy Robertson. This causes Phil to become Hobgoblin and go after her. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ****** Items: * * * * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = What I Did for Love | Editor2_1 = Stephen Wacker | Writer2_1 = Fred Van Lente | Penciler2_1 = Minck Oosterveer | Inker2_1 = Minck Oosterveer | Colourist2_1 = David Curiel | Letterer2_1 = Clayton Cowles | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* Items: * and * * | Synopsis2 = In London, Joyce Delaney returns to her flat only to be shot by a sniper rifle. In Potter's Field, the Jackal perches atop a tombstone as Kaine, sporting multiple glowing red eyes, tears his way out of his grave and attacks. The Jackal mocks Kaine, incapacitating him with poisoned claws and dragging him to a rowboat. As he guides the boat down the river, the Jackal reminisces about when he first created Kaine, and the beginnings of his love-hate relationships with Peter Parker and Gwen Stacy. Returning to his original laboratory underneath what had once been the Shea Stadium and reminiscing about Ben Reilly, the Jackal apologizes for abandoning Kaine when he was a neophyte. He says that he decided to reclaim Kaine when he learned the Kravinoffs had killed him, remarking on Kaine's "charming secondary mutations" before giving him a series of injections to advance the mutation further. A blonde woman wielding a sniper rifle interrupts the Jackal's jubilation, revealing herself to be Abby-L, the Jackal's original clone of Gwen Stacy. The Jackal remarks that she had promised to never darken his door again, but Abby-L berates him for reneging on his promise to never clone Gwen again. Their argument is interrupted as Kaine sheds his skin, having metamorphosed into a Man-Spider-like monster. Dubbing the transformed Kaine "Tarantula", the Jackal orders him to kill Abby-L, who drains Kaine of his life force using her Carrion virus. The Jackal tries to stop her from killing Kaine, but Abby-L knocks him aside before reducing Kaine to a shrivelled corpse. Enraged, the Jackal attacks her, but she proves immune to his poisoned claws and reveals that she intends to put a stop to his plans once and for all, having killed Joyce Delaney in order to prevent the him from using her. As Abbey-L drains the Jackal's life-force, spilled chemicals catch fire and a large and heavy piece of equipment breaks loose and lands on top of them. The Tarantula's shrivelled corpse molts to reveal him rejuvenated in an even more advanced state of mutation, and Abby-L pleads with him to rescue her and leave the Jackal to die. Instead, the Tarantula rescues the Jackal and carries him to safety as the base explodes. As the Tarantula douses himself, the Jackal thanks him, saying that he knew Kaine wouldn't believe her lies. The Tarantula replies that she attacked them and he was protecting his home and father, things he never thought he'd have. The Jackal derides Abbey-L, saying that he has no idea what the plans she was talking about were. A mysterious woman interrupts, saying she was the one who planted that idea in Abbey-L's head as a test to see if the Jackal was worthy, handing him a jar containing cell samples. The Jackal initially scoffs, then asks if the jar contains what he thinks it does and if it belongs to who he thinks it does. When the woman confirms the Jackal's question, he asks her how she procured it. She responds that she'll tell him if he agrees to help her, and asks what he thinks. The Jackal eagerly responds that he thinks he's in love. | Solicit = THE DEADLY FOES OF SPIDER-MAN ARE UNLEASHED ON SPIDER-ISLAND! The JACKAL is back and with the entire population of Manhattan quarantined, he has the perfect control for his twisted experiments. The hypothesis? If GWEN STACY returns, then Peter Parker can't be too far behind. Elsewhere in the city, the HOBGOBLIN attacks young love-but he better be prepared to meet his match when he faces super powered reporters! This deadly duo of sensational stories reveals the secret schemes of the fearsome foes of Spider-Island! | Notes = * "What I Did for Love" takes place shortly after . Preview Gallery Spider-Island Deadly Foes Vol 1 1 page 01.jpg Spider-Island Deadly Foes Vol 1 1 page 02.jpg Spider-Island Deadly Foes Vol 1 1 page 03.jpg Spider-Island Deadly Foes Vol 1 1 page 04.jpg | Trivia = * In the Jackal's flashback, Gwen Stacy (or rather her clone) is incorrectly shown tied up and hanging next to a bomb, while Peter and Ben are fighting each other. However, in the actual story, it was Ned Leeds who was in that position. | Recommended = | Links = }}